grannyfandomcom-20200222-history
Basement (Area)
The Basement is a place that was added to Granny ''in Version 1.0. Description The '''Basement' is one of the most important rooms in the game, as it contains various things. It contains: *A staircase with a door connecting to the Main Room. *A few Barrels, these can't be interacted with. The Buttstock may spawn on one of these Barrels. *A Tin Can that sometimes contains the Padlock Code. *The Painting (on Easy, Normal and Practice Mode), which can be assembled, awarding the Player an extra day. *A Workbench, which the Hammer and Gasoline Can may be found on at times. *A Steel Panel covering a tunnel that connects to the Secret Area. This Steel Panel creates noise when knocked over. *A grate on the floor, this can't be interacted with. *A bloodstain in the center of the room. Granny will always spawn here at the start of each day. *A set of bars that lean against a pillar. This creates noise when knocked over. *A Girder behind the back wall. This creates sound when knocked over. *Various stacks of Boxes. Some of these can be knocked over, creating noise. *The Safe, which always houses an item. The Safe Key is required to open the Safe. *The Control Panel, which is covered by the Control Panel Cover. The Control Panel Cover creates noise when it lands on the floor. On the Control Panel there is a wire that can be cut by the Cutting Pliers, which turns to green the bottom light on the Wire Lock on the Main Door. *An open doorway connecting to the Hidden Room. This doorway is covered by Wooden Boxes at first. *An open doorway leading to the Garage, found directly underneath the door to the Main Room. *Iron Bars that cover the entrance to the Secret Tunnel (Extreme Mode only). *Inside the Garage, there is an old Car, a table with a blueprint of a single-barreled Shotgun, a Cabinet, a series of shelves, a Sauna and of course the Garage door. *The Sauna is a room with a wooden door (possibly oak), a plank on the left side of the door, the switch on the right side of the door and a diamond shaped hole on the door. How to Access There are three ways to access the Basement. The first way to access the Basement is to use the doorway close to the Main Door. To find this door, the Player must go down the stairs outside the Starting Bedroom and then go left until they see a door other than the Main Door. The second route to the Basement requires the Player to make their way to the Dining Room, and then jump through the Window to access the Backyard. From there, the Player needs to go into the Shed, and a wooden platform should automatically shift away from the Player when they stand close to it. Doing so reveals the entrance to the Hidden Tunnel. From there, the Player must crouch and crawl through the Hidden Tunnel and towards the Hidden Room. When the Player reaches the Hidden Room, they will see an open doorway infront of them. However, it is blocked by a set of Boxes, which must knock over. To do this, the Player must crouch and crawl into the boxes, and then through the open doorway. The Player will then find themselves in the Basement, but be careful, as Granny will hear the boxes fall over. The third way to access the Basement is to go through the Secret Area. To do this, the Player has to make their way from the Starting Bedroom towards Bedroom 1. From there, the Player must continue forward towards the Walk-In Closet, where they will find a stack of 3 Cardboard Boxes. The Player then has to knock over the Boxes and head into the Secret Area. The Player should then follow all of the staircases down in the Secret Area until they reach the bottom floor of the Secret Area. In this room they will find the other side of the Secret Tunnel, which they should crawl through until they reach a Metal Panel covering the other side of the tunnel. The Player should then knock over this Metal Panel, and they will find themselves in the Basement. Be careful when you knock over the Metal Panel as it will make noise. We'il come down to Garage a little further down. Be careful when you step down from the screen. Next to the garage fans, there is a sauna where we can kill Granny. Strategies Since Granny will not go to the Basement by herself very often, it is generally one of the safer locations in the house (despite her spawning there sometimes after being knocked out). There are different tricks that can be performed in the Basement, too. One of the most common tricks in the Basement is the girder trick, where the Player knocks over the piece of wood behind the back wall of the Basement in a certain direction. Granny will follow that direction of noise, and the Player can effectively leave the room without Granny noticing. The Basement can also be used also to buy the Player enough time to search for items in the Secret Area if the Player gets Granny in the Basement. '''This can work the other way too. The same can be done so that the Player can search the Backyard. Furthermore, the '''Basement is a common place to run to after doing the Attic or Bedroom Trick as it is far away and there are a few hiding places that will lead the Player to useful locations. All of these tricks are explained further in Escaping Procedures. The Garage is generally one of the safest places in the house to explore, as like the Attic, Special Room, Backyard, Basement, and the lower two floors of the Secret Area, Granny usually won't come down here unless a noise is made by the Player. However, there are a few hazards here, most notably the Car bumper and the Garage Padlock, in which the former can be easily knocked over when attempting to open the Car Trunk or when walking past the Car. To avoid knocking the bumper over the Player should carefully stay far from it, as even walking near the bumper can cause it to fall, alerting Granny. If the Player makes a sound here (most often from knocking over the bumper or unlocking the padlock), the best place to hide would be in the Cabinet, as the cabinet will give you a perfect view of the room, including the stairs, whereas the Car only lets you see the front and back views of the Garage. This is because leaving the Garage after making a noise would be too risky, as there is only one way to exit the Garage, compared to three when in the Basement. The Garage Cabinet is also your best bet for hiding if you wish to trap Granny in the Sauna, as when hiding in the Car you cannot see the Sauna Door. However, it is a bit riskier when attempting to pull it off, as the Car is much closer to the Sauna Door than the Cabinet is. Usage (Sauna) To activate it, the Player must pull the lever next to the door. When the Playeractivates it, white smoke comes out from inside the sauna. To lure Granny in, the player must drop an object like a vase, Hammer, keys, etc. in there and hide in the Cabinet or Car. When Granny goes in, the Playercan close the door and lock her in by barring it off. Once she has been inside for 15 seconds with the steam turned on, she will be knocked out for the same duration as being shot with a Tranquilizer Dart. However, if she stands at the door for 20 seconds without being knocked out, she will break the plank off of its hinges and open the door, permanently rendering the trap useless until next game. Trivia * When the player receives a Game Over, the cutscene may show Granny killing the Player in the Basement. ** The other Game Over cutscenes shows Granny killing the Player in the Backyard with the Guillotine, in the Garage with the Car or in the Attic with a Bear Trap. * Granny can spawn on the bloodstain in the center of the room after being knocked out by a Tranquilizer Dart, a Shotgun Bullet, the Gasoline Can or the Sauna. * In Update 1.3.2 and onwards, when playing on Extreme Mode, the Secret Tunnel has a set of Iron Bars on the Basement side, blocking the tunnel off from that end. This makes Extreme Mode a lot harder. * In the rare times that Granny wanders to the Basement by herself, she will always walk to the right and stand behind the back wall near the Garage for a few minutes and may also place a Bear Trap. * Granny has the ability to drive, as seen in the new 1.6 Game Over scene, but it is unknown if she is even allowed to drive. * Just like the Attic, Special Room, Backyard, Basement and the Secret Area, Granny won't usually come down to the Garage on her own. She will usually only come to the Garage if a noise is made. * Before, she never wandered down to the Garage by herself but now it seems that she does wander a bit more often. * In Version 1.4, there was no lock on the Garage Door. If the Player opened up the Garage door, they would see a brick wall blocking the Garage exit, there was bloody text on the wall reading "You can not escape!". It was used as an Easter Egg in this update. This wall was replaced with a concrete wall in Version 1.5. * Somehow, Granny got the car in the garage, even though the garage is most likely underground. This is made even stranger by the fact that her garage door opens straight into a subterranean tunnel. * The Sauna is one of the four ways the Player can knock Granny out. * It is strange that Granny would build the Sauna at the Garage. * It is possible to lock yourself in if you stand in the doorway, close the door and lock it with the plank, then walk inside. Take note that you can't suffocate from the steam, and the trigger allowing Granny to break open the door is only on the inside of the door, meaning you are permanently stuck inside unless you restart the game. ** This is not always the case as of the 1.5 update. It is now possible to bring a Gasoline Can and loaded Shotguninto the sauna before performing the glitch. This allows you an easy out by detonating the can while standing near it, respawning you in the Starting Bedroom at usual. Keep in mind this can only be done once, as the Gasoline Can will not reappear. You only get one chance, and if you miss it, it's gone. * There is a trick you can perform by throwing an object inside of the sauna, hiding and then locking her in. When she is about to get knocked out, there is a glitch if you die then, Granny will become frozen on the respawning spot. Category:Floors Category:Rooms Category:Version 1.0 Category:Basement Level 1 Category:Basement Level 2